


in the stars i see our names forever entwined

by bimissybooth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimissybooth/pseuds/bimissybooth
Summary: Parvati wakes Lavender up in the middle of the night. Lavender isn’t impressed.(something i wrote almost 2 years ago, just posting so i can get to grips with ao3!)





	in the stars i see our names forever entwined

“Lavender. Hey, Lavender! Wake up!" 

Lavender groaned unintelligibly. Parvati shook her in response, trying to suppress her giggling.

"What the hell Parvati? It’s like, the middle of the night. Go back to bed.”

“No, come on! You need to see this!” Parvati whispered, tugging on the other girl’s pyjama sleeve.

“You’re really not going to let this go, are you?” Lavender grumbled.

“Nope,” she smirked. “Come on, Lav. Live a little.”

Lavender muttered something about being able to live just fine without waking up at 1am on a Thursday morning.

“Do it for me?” Parvati said, smiling and batting her long eyelashes, knowing exactly the effect it would have on her friend.

“Fine." 

Lavender sighed and clambered out of her four-poster.

"This better be good.”

*

“You’re lucky we’re best friends, because if this was anyone else I would still be fast asleep in my lovely warm bed in the Gryffindor tower.”

“Trust me. This is going to be totally worth it.”

Parvati raced down the last flight of stairs into the entrance hall, Lavender trailing behind her.

“Be quiet for goodness’s sake! McGonagall will have our heads if we’re found out of dorms at this time of night.”

“Screw McGonagall! And hurry up you slowcoach! We’re going to miss it!”

They reached the solid oak door, opening it and letting the cold night air sweep over them. It was calm and still, the sky clear and full of stars.

“It’s freezing out here! We should’ve brought a cardigan.”

“Toughen up, it’s not that bad,” Parvati said, taking a seat on one of the steps outside the castle. She glances at her watch. “Perfect. Just in time.”

“What on earth are we waiting for?" 

"Sit down,” Parvati said, patting a patch of stone next to her.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Maybe that will.”

Parvati pointed up at the sky, and both girls tilted their heads upwards.

The previously peaceful sky was now filled with countless golden comets. Lavender’s jaw dropped and her eyes filled with awe.       

“Wow.”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. But not nearly as beautiful as you.”

Lavender turned to her blushing best friend.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” she said simply.

All of a sudden, her cold lips touched Parvati’s warmer ones. Lavender tasted like lip balm and sleep. Parvati tasted like toothpaste and fresh air.

They sat there for maybe a few minutes, or maybe a few years. They never really understood the passage of time when they were together. They only knew it was never long enough.

 


End file.
